It is known to use cables in vehicle window regulators for raising and lowering a glass by driving the cable with a manual or a power regulator. In such cases, the cable may control the attitude of the glass as well as the vertical position. It is desired in such systems to prevent rotation of the window by guide channels or by the cables themselves so that the fore and aft portions of the window move in synchronism.
One technique for using the cable drive to move the glass in a manner to prevent rotation is a figure-8 cable configuration. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,935 to Sessa, entitled "Cable-Actuated, Car-Side-Window-Lifting Mechanism" illustrates this type of drive. Pairs of horizontally spaced upper and lower pulleys fixed on the door support a cable which has a vertical run at each side and crosses in the middle. Supports on the lower edge of the glass are secured to the vertical runs of the cable to control the glass position to prevent rotation by maintaining the supports at the same vertical level and by moving the supports in synchronism to raise or lower the glass. One disadvantage to that style of cable configuration is that the travel of the window glass is limited to the space between the upper and lower pulleys and the vertical thickness of the supports. That is, the total vertical available space is reduced by two pulley diameters and the support thickness.
In many vehicle models, confined space in the door well limits the window movement and it is desirable to provide a mechanism which would optimize the window travel and still provide rotational stability.